My pirate life
by Aii-Chwan
Summary: Nuestros amigos de One Piece se encuentran con una nueva nakama, junto con ella habrán nuevas sensaciones de parte del cocinero, y muchas aventuras, ¿qué le deparará el futuro a nuestros amigos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi primer Cap de mi primer fic :D Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

Prólogo*  
>Soy una señorita de 19 años, me llamo Yuuki, soy alta, morena, de ojos azules y estoy yo sola en una isla desierta...<br>Vereis, yo siempre he vivido con piratas, como una tripulante más del barco, pero llegó el dichoso día en el que hubo  
>una inmensa tormenta, todos fallecieron menos yo, que logré naufragar y quedarme aquí. Gracias a mi experiencia y a mi<br>arma, una guadaña, estos 11 años he conseguido apañarmelas, y espero impaciente a que llegue un barco.

**Capítulo 1**

Acabó de despertarse, y vió un bulto en el mar, no, no podía ser un barco, ¿o si?

Yuuki se acercó y descubrió que sí que era un barco, un barco pirata. Parecía querer llegar a esta isla, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, la chica se escondió detrás de un árbol a ver que tipo de gente era su única esperanza. Delante de ella apareció un chico un tanto animado, de pelo negro y con cara de idiota, detrás suya había una chica de pelo naranja, luego un chico de pelo verde acompañado de uno rubio.

- Waa me muero de ganas por explorarla! -Dijo el pelinegro adelantándose a los demás-.

- No seas idiota y no te adelantes -Gritó el rubio al pelinegro, dándole una patada-.

El chico pelinegro parecía ser de goma, era básicamente imposible...

- Vamos que nos atrasais - La chica le dió un puñetazo a los 2-.

El peliverde suspiró.

_-Por qué no me acerco ya a ellos? Aunque sería más interesante ver cómo son..._

Mientras pensaba eso me desvié de mi escondite y me puse a la vista de todos, pero al parecer, ya no estaban.

- Dónde se han ido? -Pensé en voz alta, lo cual fué un error, porque se encontraban detrás mía-.

- Detrás tuya -Dijo la chica-.

Me volteé y los ví a todos, lo único que se me ocurrió fué ponerme la mano derecha en la nuca y sacar una excusa.

- Esto... Como sois forasteros, decidí seguiros para averiguar a dónde os dirigiais y qué ibais a hacer aquí ...

Esa fué la respuesta más idiota que podía haber dado, aquí no se puede hacer nada malo, ni dirijirse a ningún lado... Ahora sólo habría que esperar a ver qué me hacían.

_**Perdón si es muy pero que muy corto xD El siguiente Cap será mas largo, pero tengan piedad de mi, que soy una principiante! xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo capítulo :D Espero que os guste ;)**_

**Capítulo 2**

- Ah, entonces vale. Pero porqué nos mientes? -Me señaló el peliverde-.

La única solución sería contarles la verdad.

- Vereis -Me senté debajo de un árbol- he estado en esta isla atrapada unos 11 años, y la verdadera razón por la que os seguía era para ver si sois "Buenos" piratas, y así poder pediros si podría ir con vosotros.

El rubio me dió su mano para que me levantase, y me dijo:

- Oh, para mí ningún problema, yo soy Sanji, el cocinero, esta de aquí es Nami, nuestro capitán es este tarugo y el Marimo ese es Zoro

Dicho esto Zoro y Sanji empezaron a pelearse

- Eh, ya está bien! - Nami le dijo a los 2- Si quieres te vienes con nosotros - me sonrió-.

- Wiii una nueva nakama! - Dijo Luffy-.

Aunque me hubieran aceptado, todavía desconfiaba un poco de ellos, pero de todos modos no parecían mala gente, y puede que no venga nadie en unos 11 años más, asi que estaba en sus manos.

- Y que haceis aquí? -Pregunté-.

- Vimos esta isla, nos acercamos a ella para explorarla. Tu has estado aquí mucho tiempo, entonces sabrás cómo es esto, no? -Dijo Sanji-.

- Si, me sé toda la isla, no merece la pena explorarla, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me sacarais ya de aquí...

- Joo pero yo quiero explorarla! - Se quejó su capitán-.

- No seas un crío, que ella lleva aquí casi toda su vida! Hagamos ese favor a la pobre por lo menos! - Nami le golpea-

Aparece una gota detrás de la nuca de todos los demás, mientras que yo me reía.

- Muchas gracias chicos, siempre os lo agradeceré!

- Porcierto, como te llamas? -Preguntó Zoro-.

- Se me olvidó deciroslo, me llamo Yuuki, y esta de aqui es mi guadaña.

Se acerca Sanji y me dice:

- Oh, bonita arma, si señor, te quiero ver en acción, señorita.

Nunca había tenido a un chico tan cerca, y me ruboricé un poco, nadie lo notó y nos dirigimos al barco, mientras me llevaban consigo Sanji preparó la cena.

- Que buena pinta tiene! - Dije con esta cara *O*-.

Antes de que empezara a comer, Luffy ya se había terminado mi plato, no obstante, los demás fueron más rápidos, salvaron sus platos y se fueron a sus respectivos camarotes, mientras yo le dí un buen golpe al supuesto capitán por haberse zampado mi plato

- Auuu, lo siento Yuuki, auuuuuu!

- ¬¬ Pues vale, Sanji me hará otra cena ¬¬ Ahora ve ya a tu camarote, antes de que la prepare y te la comas.

- Vaale, ya me voy - Se fué a su camarote-.

Sanji salió de la cocina con mi suculenta comida

- Oh, que bien huele *O* No hay muchos platos?

- Señorita Yuuki, yo también cenaré ahora, ya que estuve muy ocupado haciendo la comida a los demás.

- Ah, ya veo ya veo, si esque debería haberlo supuesto xD Me puedes decir Yuuki a secas.

- Yuuki-Chan, mejor?

- Si, mucho mejor ^^

Empezamos a comer, al primer bocado que probé supe que no había nada parecido en el mundo.

. E-esto esta bueniiiisimo Sanji-Kun!

- Jaja, muchas gracias Yuuki-Chan - Me sonrió-

Desvié mi mirada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que un chico fuera tan amable conmigo, y conseguí ruborizarme de nuevo con él.

**_Omg después del cap me entró hambre xD A vosotros no? P.D: Si está mal narrado, o si algunas partes no llevan mucho sentido y/o van demasiado rápidas no me culpeis :D Que es mi primer fic, y se que todos vosotros sois muy buenos y no lo hareis :D_**


End file.
